This invention relates to allergy testing and, more particularly, to an improved apparatus for testing the reaction to a relatively large number of allergens simultaneously.
It has been proposed in the past to test reactions to several allergens simultaneously. These systems have involved mounting several needles on a common base or needle block in a parallel arrangement. An allergen container is provided having a plurality of wells defined in a block, each well being positioned so that each can have inserted therein a separate needle from the mounted set. Each well is partially filled with a different allergen and the needles are inserted into the wells, dipped into the contained allergens, and then simultaneously applied to the skin of the subject. These systems of the prior art, while greatly improving over the conventional technique of using one allergen needle at a time, are still relatively inconvenient and expensive procedures.